


Love Her

by CodenameArtemis



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Epic Love, F/M, Flynn thinks Lucy is the best, Garcia Flynn Deserves Better, Garcia Flynn Lives, Garcia Flynn has a lot of feelings, Garcia Flynn is Dramatic, Garcia Flynn is also very Romantic, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inner Dialogue, Lucy Preston (mentioned) - Freeform, POV Garcia Flynn, Soft Garcia Flynn, based on a Jonas Brothers song, this got really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameArtemis/pseuds/CodenameArtemis
Summary: Flynn reflects on his feelings for Lucy.





	Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble inspired by a Jonas Brothers song of the same title. I obviously do not own the song, the characters, the inner dialogue, etc. Please enjoy Flynn's musings about his favorite historian.

_He loves her._ He does. He can’t pinpoint exactly when or where it happened. He can’t remember how. Only that he did and now he does. 

She started out as a means to an end. A tool. Someone for him to use and then lose. Only now he can’t stand the thought of losing her. He read her journal, saw her soul and now he can’t separate her from himself. 

They’ve become entangled. Whether by fate or by chance or some mysterious higher power. He didn’t even realize it was love until it was way too late. 

She has him. All of him. There’s nothing he can do about it. He would do anything for her and he’s not even sure she knows the power she has over him. She stole his heart like a thief in the night and now he’ll never get it back. Maybe he doesn’t want it back. 

He’s in too deep. Drowning in her. He can’t breathe. He doesn’t want to be saved. 

What an absolutely wonderful way to go. 

He loves her. He can’t do anything about it. He can’t undo it. He wouldn’t want to. 

She’s important. A priority he hadn’t even known he made until he chose her instead of taking out Rittenhouse. He chose her like one chooses to breathe. Like it wasn’t even really a choice. 

Instinct. Automatic. Inevitable. 

He loves her. It is far from perfect. It is often painful. He has sharp edges. She does too. They rub the wrong way and cut each other. They push each other’s buttons. 

When they fight it can get ugly quick. Too many emotions. Dragged up loss and pain and grief. It is often not pretty. It is real though. So very real. They forgive easily and understand how hard love can be. They learn to let the small things go. They stop being selfish. They never let their relationship grow toxic. Doesn't matter the fight, they always come back to each other. 

He loves her. He’s a fool for it. A fool for her. He’s sentimental and so afraid of saying too much. Of coming on too strong. If he’s not careful, he will get drunk on her – on her eyes and her laugh and her smile that get him every single time. 

She drives him crazy and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He is drawn to her like a magnet. Caught in her gravity. Eternally revolving around her. She’s the sun and everything revolves around her it seems. She's the center of it all to him. She is it for him. She is every single thing he didn’t know he needed. 

He loves her and he doesn’t know how to stop. He doesn’t know how to tell her. He knows how to show it. Be it. The words do not come though. He can’t find any adequate. 

‘You are my heart’ he wants to say but the words stick in his throat. 

She looks at him like she knows the truth. She must see it. 

On his face. In his eyes. By his touch. He says her name like it’s the beginning and the end, like it’s everything. Everything to him. She is everything to him. 

He loves her and she knows it. He’s pretty sure she loves him too. 

_END_


End file.
